Maizune Yamazaki
Maizune Yamazaki (山崎マイズネ) is a part of the Yamazaki family. He and his siblings (Akihiro Yamazaki, Maizuko Yamazaki, and Maizuna Yamazaki) are often referred to as "The Yamazaki Siblings." When Maizune needed to learn how to fight for his family and friends, he has recieved training from Koi Uyoku on how to protect himself from his enemies. Early Life Maizune was born to Monogatari Yamazaki and Mokuhyō Yamazaki. He grew up with loving parents and siblings that only cared about having fun. But one night, when Maizune was just a child, he lost his parents in a car accident. The whole family was in the car, but Monogatari and Mokuhyō did not make it. Even though they were promised a new home, Maizune and his siblings did not want to be put into a new home. They tried running away but lost Maizuna on the way. Maizune, Akihiro, and Maizuko all grew up on the streets for a couple of years and made friends with Tōkotsu Hoshoku-sha and Kurai Nakami. Growing up on the streets was hard at first for the three but, thanks to Tōkotsu and Kurai, they learned how to take care of themselves. A couples years pass when Maizune was walking around the city, he found some money and decided to buy something that would help him and his siblings. While browsing through the store, he ran into Neiji Nakamura, who was dealing with the troubles of his parents' deaths and taking care of his younger sister. Ever since this day, Neiji and Maizune have had a strong friendship and try to help each other whenever they can. Neiji did help Maizune, Akihiro, and Maizuko get on their feet and the Yamazakis and Nakamuras are now best friends. Teenage Years and Current Life Soon after getting help from the Nakamuras, Maizune, Akihiro, and Maizuko found where Maizuna lives and discovered she is living happily. Maizuna visited her three siblings every year and the four have fun and remember the moments they had together as a family. Tōkotsu and Kurai also visited the Yamazaki home whenever they could. A couple years pass and Maizune runs into a group of girls who call themselves "The Angels" and he makes friends with Summer Dokutatsuya and her family. Maizune fell in love with Mistuo Dales . He was always with Mistuo and her friends and family because of this crush, and Yuki Bonsware soon caught on and tried to push Maizune to confess his feelings. Maizune eventually confessed his feelings and they began dating. When Maizune was crossing a street, he was almost hit by a car. Luckily, Yawarakai Tsuyoi saved his life (but Yawarakai's leg was a little scratched up). Maizune knew Maizuko could heal this small wound so he helped Yawarakai to his home where Yawarakai and Maizuko met. Yawarakai and Maizuko fell in love and decided to give love a chance. Soon Yawarakai reveals that he is an esper and that is the reason he was able to save Maizune so easily. Only a couple months later, Yawarakai and Maizuko decided to get engaged. While Maizuko wanted to wait to be a little older to get married, Mistuo convinced the two love birds to get married. The angels and the Yamazakis attended the wedding (as Yawarakai seemingly has no family). While Maizune and Summer were walking, Summer tripped off of a cliff but was saved by Koi Uyoku. Koi befriends Maizune and Summer and the three are still very close friends. Koi eventually reveals that he is an angel and shows them his angelic abilities. Even though Maizune knows that Koi is an angel, he does not know that Koi is an Angel of Protection. While Maizune had many friends, he also had enemies. His first enemy was Kyō. Kyō wanted to take over the world (just has her parents have taught her). She went after the Angels because they were one of the main protectors of the world and Maizune, being friends with the Angels, was also a target. The Angels protected Maizune and his family and killed Kyō in a short battle. As soon as this battle ended, Maizune went to Koi for training tips. Maizune and Koi trained day and night and Maizune had enough experience to at least protect himself during combat. But not long after Kyō's death, her father surfaced. Kyōno was the father of Kyō and he planned to take his daughter's job with a help of his friend, Lou Dokutatsuya. Kyōno and Lou fought the Angels, Maizune, and Yawarakai which eventually lead them to raise their powers up a notch (once they realized that this group of proctors weren't to be taken lightly. Kyōno and Lou created a large explosion that left the world in ruins. The explosion was not designed for murder, but for slow death from hunger. Maizune tried to fight for his friends but was stabbed in the chest. But just as Maizune passed out from blood loss, a light covered the whole Earth that put the world back into it's condition before the explosion. The light also helped drain energy from Kyōno and Lou, which allowed the Angels to murder the duo easier. Mistuo was able to heal Maizune's injury (due to getting help in time and not being pierced in a vital organ. Maizune and Mistuo's relationship was very perfect and suddenly very difficult. While they had very beautiful moments, they also had many disagreements. After dating for a couple months, Maizune broke up with Mistuo, leaving them both in a deep depression. Maizune felt that even though he knew this was the right decision, he would never feel happy again. Ai Shinzō and Maizune bumped into each other while walking through town. Maizune's depression was at it's highest and Ai was working through depression as well. After the two met, they apologized to each other and talked for a couple minutes on the street. Ai then realizes that she's going to be late for school but Maizune offers her a ride from Akihiro. The two ran to the Yamazaki home and convinced Akihiro to give Ai a ride. Maizune told Ai to come visit after school because they both agreed they needed a friend. That night, the two began developing crushes on each other and soon began dating. While Ai and Maizune were dating, they were visited by Mai Tsuyoi and Sentōki Tsuyoi. Mai and Sentōki tell them about their true identaties of being their niece and nephew and being the children of Maizuko and Yawarakai. Mai and Sentōki also bring along Taiyō and Akarui revealing them to be Maizune and Ai's future children. Maizune felt that around his ex-girlfriend created too much drama, so he decided to take his family, Tōkotsu, and Kurai to a mansion that Akihiro discovered that Monogatari and Mokuhyō had left for them. Design Maizune's design has changed a lot since his debut in 2011. Even though vocaloidandlegolover is the creator of Maizune, AwesomePal created all of Maizune's designs. Category:Michi's OCs Category:Yamazaki Category:Living OCs